What's wrong with me?
by Jexoxol
Summary: [EXO FF] "Ini sulit, sebenarnya aku hidup untuk siapa? Apa alasan aku di lahirkan di muka bumi ini? Kenapa aku yang dipilih untuk hidup di dunia ini? Sebenarnya, apa maksud dari kedatangan ku ke dunia ini?


What's wrong with Me ?

Cast : EXO

And you can find it by yourself

Genre : Friendship, School-life.

Summary : "Ini sulit. Sebenarnya aku hidup untuk siapa? Apa alasan aku dilahirkan dimuka bumi ini? Kenapa aku yang dipilih untuk hidup di dunia ini? Sebenarnya, apa maksud dari kedatanagan ku ke dunia ini."

.

.

.

 _Prolog_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pernah melihat induk ayam dan anak-anaknya?

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang mereka?

Terlihat kompak dan lucu bukan?

Si anak ayam akan mengikuti kemana ibunya pergi secara teratur mereka akan berbaris memanjang kebelakang dan berjalan pelan sesuai iringan langkah induknya.

Atau mungkin sang induk yang akan marah ketika anaknya di ganggu. Induk ayam akan memekarkan bulu dibadannya dan mengejar siapa yang telah menganggu anaknya.

Meskipun hanya seorang _Single-parent_ tapi si induk bisa menjagai anaknya dengan baik.

Sangat mengesankan dan juga membuat iri.

Aku ingin menjadi ayam tersebut.

Meski mereka hanya tinggal bersama ibunya tapi mereka dapat hidup hingga besar.

Berbeda dengan ku.

Tapi jangan mengira jika aku adalah anak _Broken home._ Aku masih memiliki ke dua orang tua yang lengkap. Dan memiliki tiga orang adik. Dua perempuan dan satu lagi laki-laki.

Mereka baik pada ku, tapi terkadang tidak juga.

Kalian tahu, seseorang pernah berkata pada ku: _"Bahwasanya manusia memiliki sifat yang tak pernah tetap"_ Jika saat ini kalian melihat sifat baik mereka mungkin suatu saat, kalian jangan terkejut jika melihat sifat mereka yang berubah menjadi 360o karena hal tadi manusia yang tak memiliki sifat yang tetap.

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang tidak setuju. Aku pun juga begitu ketika pertama kali mendengarnya.

Tapi setelah aku mengamati seseorang. Memang kenyataannya benar. Sifat manusia tak tetap. Dan sering berubah-ubah.

Namun, tidakkah kalian penasaran bagaimana sifat manusia bisa berubah tersebut?

Apa alasan yang membuat sifat mereka berubah?

Biar ku ceritakan, sebenarnya orang yang ku maksud diatas adalah diriku sendiri.

Aku pernah bertanya pada seseorang tentang bagaimana sifat ku terhadap dirinya. Dan itu sangat sedikit menyakitkan, karena sifat yang ia ungkapkan tentu sangat ku ketahui dengan diri ku. Tapi kemudian, aku bertanya lagi pada seorang lain dan jawabannya membuat ku terkejut.

Aku awalnya tidak menyangka.

Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan sifat seperti ini?

Apa benar ini aku?

Karena sifat yang di tulis oleh seorang ke dua tadi jelas berbanding terbalik dengan yang pertama.

Dan jelasnya, sifat yang ditulis oleh orang ke dua tadi sangat berbeda dengan yang ku ketahui tentang diriku.

Hanya satu pertanyaan yang terbesit dalam diriku.

Apa?

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada ku.

Kenapa mereka memberi jawaban yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Maka dari itu aku melakukan sekali lagi pengamatan.

Aku menyuruh seseorang ke tiga untuk menulis sifat ku yang sangat ia ketahui.

Lalu ia menulis sesuai dengan suruhan ku.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, dia telah selesai menulisnya.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih setelah mengambil kertas selembar yang kini telah penuh dengan tulisan tersebut.

Kembali, aku melakukan perbandingan terhadap kertas nomor satu, nomor dua, dan nomor tiga.

Dan itu kembali membuatku tercengang.

Sifat yang ia tulis berbeda lagi dengan sebelumnya.

Meskipun beberapa ada yang ku sadari tapi semua berbeda.

Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa takut.

Kenapa pada si A sifat ku seperti ini, tapi kepada B berbeda, begitu pun dengan si C.

Aku tidak mengalami kepribadian ganda bukan?

Jika tidak, lalu kenapa hasilnya seperti ini?

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?

Ku mohon...

Seseorang bantu aku mencari tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan ku.

 **Tbc** or **end?**

 **Haiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Kali ini aku datang kembali ke dunia ini.**

 **Sesuai dengan perkataan ku sebelumnya, aku datang dengan membawa cerita yang bertema friendship, meskipun ini bukan GS tapi aku berharap ada yang ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita ajaib bin aneh ini. Hehe.**

 **Castnya tetap EXO ya. Tapi mungkin ada beberapa cast lain yang akan ikut bergabung di dalam cerita ini.**

 **Ini baru prolog sih belum masuk cerita pertama. Berbeda dengan cerita ku sebelumnya, cerita ini masih dalam tahap penulisan. Jadi, maaf jika aku telat update. Walau mungkin aku memang sering lama update :D .**

 **Ok segini dulu basa-basi ku.**

 **Jika kalian suka jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^^**

 **Annyeoonnggggggg~~~~**


End file.
